eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bürgerschaft Questreihe
:For information on changing your alignment by Verrat, see the Verrat Questreihe In EverQuest II, as in most cases in real life, you cannot be a citizen of more than one City-State. There are, however, ways to renounce citizenship in the city you currently belong, and move to another city. Good Cities Evil Cities Neutral Cities Qeynos Kelethin Freeport Neriak Gorowyn Maj'Dul* * It is easy to switch citizenship between cities of the same alignment. The first chapter on this page, Earning Citizenship, describes the steps required. * To switch to a city of the opposing alignment, you must first betray your current city. After you have betrayed, you must end your exile by earning faction with a city, which is a long and tedious process. If you've done this, then skip ahead to the section about Ending Your Exile. * Maj'dul doesn't require betrayal. See the last section on this page to become a resident. __TOC__ =Earning Your Citizenship= This section describes how to earn citizenship with a city after you are already tolerated by the city. If you're not tolerated, then you must first end your exile by earning faction with the city (see the following section). Becoming a Citizen of Qeynos This option is available to characters who are citizens of Kelethin, or who have ended their exile with Qeynos. in the Concordium Tower in Süd-Qeynos at #Her Cleanliness #Her Gates #Her People :*Penalty: You lose your existing Call of Kelethin or Call of Haven ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of Qeynos ability Becoming a Citizen of Kelethin This option is available to characters who are citizens of Qeynos, or who have ended their exile with Kelethin. on at # (20) ## (10) - Fae language quest #Raise your City of Kelethin Faction by performing the following repeatable quests from the Kelethin Timeline: #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) # (20) - offered once your City of Kelethin Faction is at least Amiable (10,000 or better) :*Penalty: You lose your existing Call of Qeynos or Call of Haven ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of Kelethin ability Becoming a Citizen of Freeport This option is available to characters who are citizens of Gorowyn or Neriak, or who have ended their exile with Freeport. # - from in East Freeport at . continue with ' in East Freeport at .'' # (Scales) # (Scales) :*Penalty: You lose the Call of Neriak ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of the Overlord ability Becoming a Citizen of Gorowyn This option is available to characters who are citizens of Freeport. All characters who want to move to Gorowyn must earn their Freeport citizenship first. in at # Speak to Ambassador Zrelach in West Freeport. # Show Ambassador Godwin, in the city of Gorowyn, your papers. :* Take the carpet to Sinking Sands then to Timorous Deep. (Gorowyn) :*Penalty: You lose the Call of the Overlord ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of Gorowyn ability Becoming a Citizen of Neriak This option is available to characters who are citizens of Freeport or Gorowyn, or who have ended their exile with Neriak. # - from at in Neriak continue with ' ' at # (Scales) # (Scales) # (Scales) :*Penalty: You lose the Call of the Overlord ability :*Reward: You gain the Call of Neriak ability =Ending Your Exile= This section applies to people who have betrayed their city and become an Exile. So you betrayed your city, got kicked out and sent to Haven. You may choose to remain there, an exile and unwelcome in ANY of the aligned cities, or you can choose a city and work to gain faction until they will accept your application for Citizenship. You can even go back to the city you betrayed! If you change alignment, such as betraying Freeport then moving to Qeynos, you may also have your subclass changed. For example, if you were a Shadowknight in Freeport you will become a Paladin when you join Qeynos. You are still a Crusader, but you have gone from an evil crusader to a good crusader. The only classes that are not forced to change subclass when your alignment changes are Sorcerers, Druids, Bards, and Warriors. Those four classes will, however, be offered the choice to change. Ending exile with Qeynos You must raise your faction with the City of Qeynos to the point (10,000:Amiable) where the city guards will not kill you on sight. Do this by performing the quests in the Qeynos Faction Timeline. Once your faction with the Qeynos is at +10,000 (amiable) or higher, Gil McMartin will offer you a new quest to go talk to Vishra outside the Concordium Tower in South Qeynos. At this point, the Qeynos guards are no longer hostile to you though you are not a citizen yet. outside the Concordium Tower in South Qeynos #Becoming a Citizen of Qeynos #The Fulfillment of Dreams #Quieting Discontent #Freeport to Qeynos - Acceptance Ending exile with Freeport You must raise your faction with the City of Freeport to the point (10,000:Amiable) where the city guards will not kill you on sight. Do this by performing the quests in the Freeport Faction Timeline. Once your faction reaches 10,000 or higher, Gol M'Tun will offer you a new quest to go talk to Matthias Siegemaker (-82,-7,-183) in the Temple of War in North Freeport. At this point, the Freeport guards are no longer hostile to you though you are not a citizen yet. Matthias Siegemaker in the in North Freeport # # # # Ending exile with Kelethin You must betray first by completing the appropriate series in the Betrayal Timeline. Once you are exiled, go to Greater Faydark and speak to Gibrien Marsden near the Kelethin stables. You will do Gibrien's quests numerous times to build up faction. Once you have enough faction, you'll receive the Citizenship quest. on at # (20) #* (10) - Fae language quest #Repeatable community service quests for City of Kelethin faction #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) # (20) Ending exile with Neriak You must betray first by completing the appropriate series in the Betrayal Timeline. Once you are in Haven, go to Darklight Wood and talk to or at to start the Neriak citizenship quests. Phaerdriira gives you several quests one after another, and Drizas will give you a choice between six repeatable faction quests that can only be taken one at a time. The requirements for these repeatable quests are random for each repitition. Phaerdriira Z'Zea'Val - Quest Chain #Neriak Bounty: House V'Kenate slave #Neriak Bounty: House K'Frerahel slave #Neriak Bounty: Antdrin R'Viniath #Neriak Bounty: Phyriara N'Rhirae #Neriak Bounty: Kazek #Neriak Bounty: Denter Lepidus #Neriak Bounty: Jabbuk T'Ziate #Neriak Bounty: Faerz'un'arr N'Viurden #Neriak Bounty: Quargos De'Vazin #Neriak Bounty: Elghinyrress Do'Texith Drizas N'Ryt - Repeatable Quests *Exile to Neriak - Reclaiming Items of Old Neriak *Exile to Neriak - Spell of the Crawling Skin *Exile to Neriak - Traps and Stones May Break My Bones *Exile to Neriak - Sun Dazzled Vamps *Exile to Neriak - Poison the Water Hole *Exile to Neriak - Not My Vermin's Keeper Once you raise your faction with Neriak to the point (10,000:Amiable), either Phaerdriira Z'Zea'Val or Drizas N'Ryt will offer you a new quest, Becoming a Citizen of Neriak. Ending exile with Gorowyn You cannot earn faction with Gorowyn while you are exiled. To become a citizen of Gorowyn, you must first become a citizen of Freeport. See the section about Ending Exile with Freeport, above. Note that it is much easier to earn faction with Neriak than with Freeport. For this reason, good characters who seek to become Gorowyn citizens are advised to take the following steps: # Betray and become an Exile # Earn faction with Neriak # Switch your citizenship to Freeport # Switch your citizenship to Gorowyn =Becoming a Resident of Maj'Dul= You cannot actually betray to Maj'Dul, but you can live there, if you like. You'll retain your old citizenship, and you can move your house between the two cities whenever you feel like it. You have to earn access to one of the three Courts in Maj'Dul so that you can buy a Maj'Dul Residency License. The license is required to purchase a home there. Completing Becoming a Resident of Ro will earn you an extra ability, Call of Ro. You do not have to live there to get Call of Ro, but it is a good idea to have it if you intend to live there. #Do the quests in one of the Faction Quests series of the Sinking Sands Timeline to gain faction with one of the 3 Courts. #Continue with Faction Quests in the Maj'Dul Timeline until you have sufficient faction to gain entrance to a Court. #Complete your residency by completing the following steps: #*The quest will earn you the Call of Ro ability. #*Purchase a Maj'Dul Residency License in your Court if you wish to buy a house in Maj'Dul. Category:Städte